Someday
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: The three men who made Snape's life what it is: His father, his master, and his mentor. Snape's POV. One-shot.


_**This story was easier to write than it was to come up with a title and summary for it!**_

_**So, if you could chop Snape's life into three, how would you do it? How about Childhood, Death Eater days, and Order of the Phoenix? The Tobias era, the Voldemort era, and the Dumbledore era. This is what this story's all about. The three parts of his life and the three men who made them what they were. 11/20 summer one-shots (Goodness, summer is almost over!).**_

_**This fic is again, dedicated to SeverusSnape19, for inspiring me with her story Your Smile.**_

He's a wreck.

He's an abuser.

A liar.

A thief.

He's also my father.

And I hate that.

But that doesn't matter, he's my superior.

I have to obey him. If he tells me to do something, no matter how terrible it may be, I have to do it.

If he tells me to come, I come.

If he tells me to leave, I leave.

If he tells me to clean, I clean.

If he tells me to shut up, I oblige.

Sometimes, I disobey. I don't come. I don't leave. I don't clean. I don't keep my mouth shut.

And I pay . . .

Disobedience in his world, leads to cuts and scratches.

But those come off after a while . . .

What about the cuts and scratches inside? On my soul?

Why doesn't he like me?

Why doesn't he accept me?

Am I that terrible?

I must be. What else would have made him this way?

And he never says my name. Never. It's always 'boy' or 'brat', 'scum' or 'freak'.

How would he like it if someone treated him this way?

How would he like to be treated like a piece of dirt, when that's not what you are?

But him treating me like scum, makes him scum.

Someday, he will pay.

I will most definetly get my revenge.

I will get someone to help me do it.

I will watch him scream and cry, like an infant.

I will watch him squirm in the dust,

I watch him now too.

I watch him bring the belt down to hit me.

He's a devil.

He's a monster.

A terror.

A murderer.

He's also my master.

And I hate that.

But that doesn't matter, he's my superior.

I have to obey him. If he tells me to do something, no matter how terrible it may be, I have to do it.

If he tells me to speak, I speak.

If he tells me to listen, I listen.

If he tells me to torture, I torture.

If he tells me to kill, I oblige.

Sometimes, I disobey. I don't speak. I don't listen. I don't torture. I don't take a life away.

And I pay . . .

Disobedience in his world leads to bruises and scars.

But those come off after a while . . .

What about the bruises and scars inside? On my soul?

Why doesn't he favor me?

Why doesn't he celebrate me?

Am I that awful?

I must be. What else would have made him this way?

And he seldom says my name. Rarely. It's mostly 'you' or 'boy', 'annoyance' or 'naïve'.

How would he like it if someone treated him this way?

How would he like to be treated like an object, when that's not what you are?

But treating me like an object, makes him an object,

Someday, he will pay.

I will most definetly get my revenge.

I will get someone to help me do it.

I will watch him yell and writhe, like a dog.

I will watch him cow in the dirt.

I watch him now too.

I watch him cast the spell to torture me.

He's a leader.

He's a inspiration.

A light.

A hope.

He's also my mentor.

And I love that.

But that doesn't matter, he's my friend.

I choose to obey him. If he asks me to do something, no matter how difficult it may be, I want to do it.

If he asks me to teach, I teach.

If he asks me to spy, I spy.

If he asks me to lie, I lie.

If he asks me to open myself up, I try and oblige.

Sometimes, I rebel. I don't want to teach. I don't want to spy. I don't want to lie. I don't want to expose my inner self.

And I feel awful . . .

Rebellion in his world leads to persuasion and comfort.

And that never goes away.

And what about how it heals the pains inside? On my soul?

Why does he enjoy me?

Why does he trust me?

Am I that worthy?

I may be. What else would have made him this way?

And he often says my name. Mostly. When he doesn't, it's 'child' or 'courageous', 'wonder' or 'clever'.

I wonder if anyone has ever treated him this way.

How would he like to be treated like an actually importance, when it doesn't seem like you are one?

But by treating me like a gem, he is a gem.

Someday, I will repay.

I will most definetly pay for my debt,

I will do it myself.

I will suffer and sacrifice, like a saviour.

I will carry his greatest wish.

And I know, he won't hurt me.

I don't need to seek vengeance any longer.

He's shown me a different light.

A better light.

I can see that light now.

I can see that it's going to assure me.

And that's all I've really ever wanted.

_Fin._


End file.
